


Adore You pt. 4

by Canacancer



Series: Affection [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canacancer/pseuds/Canacancer
Summary: Wonwoo seperti mengenal Mingyu, atau mungkin hanya instingnya yang salah
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Affection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125941
Kudos: 2





	Adore You pt. 4

"Jadi maunya dibikin pelaminan sederhana aja?" 

"Iya, temanya dibikin _rustic_ aja tapi tetep keliatan suasana _reminiscing old time_ nya" Alexa mencatat dengan detil permintaan lelaki di depannya. Setengah jam sudah ia berdiskusi, dengan pria yang masih lekat memakai seragam pilotnya ini. Sejak tadi pria sipit ini selalu rinci menjelaskan keinginannya, pokoknya harus sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Awalnya Alexa sedikit kewalahan, namun mengetahui sifat mereka yang hampir sama, perempuan itu akhirnya memaklumi.

"Jadi Mas Wonwoo maunya _food stall_ di sebelah kiri pelaminan?" Si Mas Wonwoo itu menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya menarik catatan Alexa pelan, menjelaskan lebih detil konsep yang ia inginkan.

"Iya, jadi nanti di sebelah kanan pelaminan dikasih _photo booth_. Dekorasinya sesuain sama temanya, tapi tetep dikasih angka 50" 

"Di _photo booth_ nya dipasang tulisan _anniversary_ juga gak Mas?"

Wonwoo mengusap dagunya pelan, memikirkan lagi konsep tambahan yang ia inginkan.

"Tambahin deh, biar orang-orang tau acaranya beneran _anniversary_ orang tua saya. Takutnya entar dikira nikahan saya, malah berabe." Lelaki itu tertawa ringan, matanya hilang ditenggelamkan gelak tawa. Mendengar tawa Wonwoo, Alexa tertular dan ikut tertawa ringan. 

Sisa _meeting_ hari itu mereka kerjakan dengan cepat, selain karena ide yang sudah sama, detil-detil yang Wonwoo inginkan tidak begitu sulit dipahami oleh Alexa. Keduanya berpisah di pintu depan café tempat mereka _meeting_ , saling melempar senyum terakhir kalinya sebelum _project_ dimulai.

"Mbak Lexa," Alexa menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara berat Wonwoo. 

"Kalau ada _trouble_ selama pengerjaan kabarin aja ya?" 

Alexa mengembangkan senyumnya sekali lagi, menarik Wonwoo untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Pasti-"

" _Hey_ " Wonwoo dan Alexa sama-sama menolehkan kepala mereka, tertarik dengan asal suara di belakang mereka. 

"Loh Gyu, _told you_ kan gak usah jemput, Gyu"

" _No, it's okay_. Gue habis belanja, brokoli di _apart_ abis, _Love_ " yang dipanggil Gyu mencubit mesra hidung bangir Alexa, keduanya terlihat menggemaskan. Namun ada yang janggal saat Wonwoo melihat sosok yang merangkul Alexa mesra ini, seperti sering ia temui di suatu tempat. 

"Mas Wonwoo, duluan ya" 

Keduanya meninggalkan Wonwoo disana, sementara ia masih berusaha mengingat siapa sosok Gyu itu. 

Ah, mungkin bukan siapa-siapa. 

Mungkin.

**Author's Note:**

> another updates will be uploaded to @parkian__ on twitter


End file.
